


zero impulse control

by Catsby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Dirty Talk, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Size Kink, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, hoseok is a big baby hyung, power bottom changkyun, slight praise kink, subtle dom changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: The moment he lays eyes on Hoseok, his heart leaps into his throat, and he finds himself absolutely tongue-tied as all those filthy thoughts come surging back to him.Because, wow, Hoseok looks so beautifully vulnerable.





	zero impulse control

The halls of the hotel are eerily silent as Changkyun shuffles his way to the vending machine. The quiet makes sense though, it’s late, nearing 2am. Even his more energetic bandmates have long since wound down for the night by now. 

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were down as soon as they reached their room, but up until 30 minutes ago, Changkyun had been able to hear Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon bickering in the room that neighbored his and Hoseok’s. 

All the commotion gradually faded out into silence though, and it was only then that Changkyun decided it was safe to go out and get himself something to drink. He would’ve gone sooner, but Minhyuk absolutely would’ve tagged along and chatted his ear off the whole time, and after tonight’s concert, he really didn’t have the patience.

He doubts he would’ve been able to even hold an intelligent conversation right now anyway, his mind much too focused on other things.

Mainly, Hoseok’s body.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him when Hoseok suddenly stripped his shirt off as the concert was winding down, but, _fuck_ , the way he did it tonight was too much. He literally ripped it off. He’d been trying to take it off as normal, but when he tugged in just the right way, the fabric tore from the bottom hem all the way up the front to the collar

Hoseok let out such a cute squeak of surprise and then started laughing, a big dopey grin on his face, the kind that shows all his teeth and crescents his eyes. And all Changkyun could think was, god _dammit_ , how can one person be so beautiful and so fucking _hot_ at the same time??

Because while Hoseok stood there and just laughed at his little accident, the ripped rag of what used to be his tour shirt hung useless around his shoulders, the front completely open to show off those perfect, toned muscles of his stomach and chest. His skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat, and of course at that exact moment, one little salty bead of sweat rolled down between the valley of his abs.

Changkyun just stood there and watched the drip fall behind the waistband of Hoseok’s black leather pants, and his mind ran wild with fantasies of chasing it with his tongue, following it down, tasting it, tasting _him_. His mouth watered at the thought then, and it still waters now.

So needless to say, he’s been a bit distracted since then. It definitely doesn’t help that now he’s rooming with the very subject of his daydreaming. He’s been refusing to even look at Hoseok all night, desperately avoiding eye contact by pretending to be very interested by the nothing on his phone screen. He can’t even bring himself to talk to him, answering with just short grunts or a few soft-spoken words whenever the older man addresses him.

To say he felt relieved when Hoseok began to get ready for bed would be an understatement. While the blond went to brush his teeth in the bathroom, Changkyun took the opportunity to sneak off to get a drink. He grabbed his wallet from the pocket of his jacket and then tiptoed past the ajar bathroom door, but of course he couldn’t get away that easily.

Just as he put one foot out the door, a big hand landed on his arm, thick fingers curling around his bicep. He jumped and whipped around to look at Hoseok, who smiled at him, putting on a pleading saccharine-sweet expression.

“Can you get me a water from the machine?”

The younger man merely nodded and went on his way, but now that interaction is stuck in his mind, replaying over and over.

He stares at the buttons on the machine in a daze, fingers moving on autopilot to put in enough change for two waters. His arm still tingles where Hoseok touched him, and part of him feels stupid for getting worked up over something as simple as having his arm grabbed. But then his mind reminds him of how good that solid grip felt, how Hoseok’s warm hand stopped him dead in his tracks and nearly made his knees buckle.

What would those fingers feel like on the rest of his body? he thinks for the third or twentieth time.

He thinks back to the concert then as well, how Hoseok had used those strong hands to tear his shirt in half, how easy he made it look, how the fabric just seemed to come apart in his grip. Some possibly sick part of his brain thinks, “I want him to rip me in two like that,” and it suddenly becomes a little harder to breathe.

“God,” he huffs at himself and his own perverse thinking, shaking his head as he bends down to grab the waters from the slot at the bottom of the machine. 

He needs to throw the brakes on that train of thought before he gets back to their room, otherwise he’ll end up doing something dumb. He knows himself well, he knows how he acts when he’s dumb with horniness, and he knows how tonight has been just a perfect recipe for bad decisions. He _has_ to chill out.

He takes that thought literally and brings one of the two bottle up to press against his burning cheek. The cold is a shock to his skin, and he hisses through his teeth at the sensation, but at least it’s a distraction. He holds the bottle there and rolls it up and down over the side of his face as he walks, muttering the whole way about the least sexy things he can think of.

Though he rode the elevator down, he takes the stairs going back up to at least give himself a little more time to calm his one-track mind. At one point, he even starts singing to give his brain something else to focus on. He knows it must be horrifying to anyone who doesn’t know his current predicament, a cracking voice echoing through the dimly lit stairwell at 2 in the morning.

But it works. By the time he reaches their room, his heart is considerably calmer, and his mind is less focused on drooling over his hyung and more on getting into bed to rest up for what will certainly be a busy day tomorrow. His cheek is wet from where he’s held the water bottle there the whole time, but he doubts it’ll give anything away. If Hoseok asks, he’ll just say the hallway was warm and he needed to cool down.

He enters the room without a word, pushing the door open with his hip and slipping through the frame. He toes his slippers off and abandons them against the wall by the door, right beside Hoseok’s much more neatly placed pair. A water in each hand, he walks down the small hallway, passing the now dark bathroom, and steps into the bedroom, where he assumes Hoseok is already lying down.

And, yep, there he is, and in a split second, all the work Changkyun did to keep his mind out of the gutter flies right out the window. The moment he lays eyes on Hoseok, his heart leaps into his throat, and he finds himself absolutely tongue-tied as all those filthy thoughts come surging back to him.

Because, _wow,_ Hoseok looks so beautifully vulnerable.

He looks so relaxed lying there, muscular arms folded under his head and legs slack and spread. His outfit is nothing Changkyun hasn't seen before, the same thing he was wearing before, but it looks much more scandalous now that he’s lying down. The fabric of his white tank top is so thin and stretched so tight across his broad chest that even from where he stands, Changkyun can make out the small shadows of his nipples, and his once appropriate shorts have now ridden up on his thighs to nearly his groin.

It’s undeniably hot, but it’s not what really makes Changkyun tick.

No, instead, it's the eye-mask that really gets him. The black silk covers his eyes completely, blinding him from his silent, leering admirer, and his earbuds serve to deafen him from his surrounding. His two most critical senses out of commission, he's truly, totally blissfully unaware of Changkyun’s presence. He has no idea he's there, gawking at him, eyeing him hungrily like he's a starving wolf and Hoseok is a chunk of fresh meat.

To top it all off, he even wears a lazy smile, and Changkyun imagines for a brief second licking it off those pretty lips. He wonders again what Hoseok would taste like, what he'd feel like, and for the first time, what sort of noises he'd make. 

What sounds would leave those petal pink lips if Changkyun choked around his cock? Would he whimper if Changkyun sunk his teeth into his neck and marked him as his? Hoseok has an irresistible singing voice, and Changkyun wonders if his moans are just as addictive. 

He wonders, and then he makes it a reality.

Impulse control as weak as ever, his body just seems to move on its own, sure legs carrying him across the room to stand at Hoseok’s bedside. He sets the bottles of water on the nightstand between the two beds, and they're forgotten as soon as they leave his hands, his focus immediately going to soaking up the image before him.

Hoseok, humming along to the music playing through his earbuds, the incredible muscles of his biceps flexed and tight as he uses his forearms as a pillow. “Bite,” is the one word that enters Changkyun’s mind as he admires the firm flesh, but he forces himself to savour this moment and tears his eyes away.

His gaze trails lower, down over the two little nubs peeking against the thin fabric of Hoseok’s top. “Suck,” his horny-dumb brain commands, but he again ignores it, no matter how his tongue aches to feel and tease Hoseok’s cute nipples. He’ll get there eventually, he promises his simple mind.

And finally, he moves his eyes down even lower, and his mouth waters when he recognizes the outline of Hoseok’s cock through his skin-tight shorts, resting against his thigh. Even soft, it looks big and thick, just like the rest of his body. It makes Changkyun’s simple primate mind short-circuit for a second before he thinks one more word, “Mine.”

This time, he follows his instincts.

The initial dip of him kneeling on the bed startles Hoseok out of his relaxation, but the weight of someone straddling his hips catches him even more off guard. “C-Changkyun?” he stammers and brings one hand up to pull his earbuds out.

Changkyun allows him, but when he reaches for his eye-mask as well, his hand shoots up to stop him, grabbing his wrist in a vice grip. The slender fingers pressing tight around his wrist make Hoseok gasp, pretty lips falling open around the noise, and Changkyun doesn’t even try to hold back then. He swoops down without a thought and captures Hoseok’s mouth in a heated kiss, diving his tongue in past his parted lips.

The squeak of surprise Hoseok gives at having his mouth so suddenly invaded is enough to make Changkyun’s cock throb in his underwear. Eager to coax more precious noises out, Changkyun licks into his mouth, exploring every little bump of his teeth and ridge of his palate. He tastes like the toothpaste he used just minutes ago, fresh and minty, almost overwhelming but so delicious as well.

And he’s _warm_ , so warm and so _wet_. And the kiss only gets wetter the longer it goes on, Changkyun fucking Hoseok’s mouth with his tongue until the older man’s drool wets their lips and drips down his cheek. He pulls back, and when he sees the filthy line of spit connecting their mouths, he chases it, diving back in.

All Hoseok can do is whimper beneath him, right hand still where Changkyun placed it while his left grips desperately at the leg of his attacker’s pajama pants. He’s making no move to push Changkyun away or fight against him, instead reciprocating as much as his overheating brain will allow, rubbing his tongue weakly against Changkyun’s overactive and curious one until the younger man answers by tangling them together.

It’s a desperate and sloppy kiss, fueled by all the perverted thoughts that have been running through Changkyun’s mind. It’s intense, robbing Hoseok of both his breath and brain cells, and he doesn’t even start to clear up until Changkyun finally breaks away again. Before he pulls back completely though, the young man gives Hoseok’s top lip a kittenish lick, wiping away some spit there, and it fuddles Hoseok’s brain all over again.

“W-What-” he tries, but words fail him. His chest heaves as he pants, gulping down a few more lungfuls of sweet oxygen before attempting again, “C-Changkyun, I- what is- what are you doing?”

“Sorry,” Changkyun murmurs back, and he leans down further to nose the side of Hoseok’s throat, not failing to notice how his broad body tenses under him. “Hyung just looked so pretty, I couldn’t help it.”

He not only hears the effect that one little word has on Hoseok, another small whimper rising in the older man’s throat; he _feels_ it too. As soon as he utters that soft “hyung,” he can feel that monster in Hoseok’s shorts twitch beneath his hips, and he bites his bottom lip to hold back an eager noise, his mind already running with how it’ll feel inside him.

His brain even recalls his earlier thought - “I want him to rip me in two” - and, _god_ , he needs it so badly.

To make his wants clear, he rocks his hips down on top of Hoseok’s cock, and they both groan at the friction. He continues like that, moving slowly, hips grinding expertly down on Hoseok’s stiffening cock, and pants out a question in a breathless whisper, “Is- Is this okay, hyung?”

The word makes Hoseok outright moan this time, and his right hand leaves the bed to join his left on Changkyun’s thighs, fingers twisting into the fabric of his pants in a death grip. “Y-Yes,” he answers. “God, yes. _Please_ , Kyun.”

“More,” Changkyun replies in a low voice, hands coming down to take hold of Hoseok’s. He pulls his hands off his pants and guides them to the bed, this time leaning forward to put all his weight on his wrists, pinning them down into the soft mattress. He has to lift his hips off Hoseok’s cock to lean forward completely, hovering on all fours over him, but he doesn’t mind, rather relishing the needy noise the pressure on his wrists and lack thereof on other places draws from Hoseok’s lips.

Hoseok answers in one breath, “P-Please, please, keep going, god, it feels good, I-” his hips buck up to try and meet Changkyun’s, and he whines again when he can’t find the younger man. “I need it, Kyun, please.”

Changkyun coos at him and squeezes his wrists just tight enough to hurt. “Hands to yourself then,” he orders and leans back, releasing Hoseok’s wrists. He purposely keeps his hips above Hoseok’s, waiting. “You don’t touch me unless I say you can. Understand?”

He nods immediately. “Yes, yes, I- I understand.”

“Good boy,” Changkyun breathes out and finally sits back down, placing himself right on top of the hard flesh straining against the inside of Hoseok’s tiny, too-tight shorts. He can feel the thickness pressing against his ass, and he begins grinding down against it eagerly once again, smirking at the wanton moan that falls from Hoseok’s open lips.

“You like that, huh?” he pants.

Hoseok nods quickly, fingers curling to twists the sheets beneath him in a tight grip. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, feels good.”

“You seem so sensitive, hyung,” Changkyun huffs a little chuckle. He moves one hand to drag his slender index finger down the center of Hoseok’s chest, admiring the shiver that wracks his broad body. “Have you not jerked off recently or something?”

The way Hoseok bites his lip is telling. 

Really, he doesn’t _need_ to answer though, Changkyun knows he hasn’t jerked off at least since the tour began. Changkyun hasn’t, and he doubts any of their bandmates have either. It’s hard to find alone time nowadays, all of them so busy with the tour. They’re either onstage, in the bus, in a plane, or just plain too tired to even think about cumming.

Thankfully, that exhaustion seems to have waned tonight, as all Changkyun can think about at the moment is getting himself and Hoseok off.

“Poor hyung,” he clicks his tongue, and he feels Hoseok’s heartbeat pick up as he presses his hand flat against one of his firm pecs. “I’ll make you feel really good then, okay?”

“Thank you,” Hoseok whispers desperately.

“You won’t even need to jerk off anymore after tonight,” Changkyun mumbles and picks up his pace, breath coming out in soft huffs as he grinds his ass down on Hoseok’s throbbing erection. “I’ll get you off from now on, understand? You’re only allowed to cum from _my_ hands or _my_ mouth or _my_ ass.”

To emphasize his point, he pinches Hoseok’s perky nipple through his shirt and puts all his weight down on his cock. It all draws a loud, drawn-out moan from Hoseok’s lips, and he arches beautifully, pressing his chest up against Changkyun’s hand while his cock drools precum in his shorts.

“Yes!” he gasps when Changkyun pinches his sensitive nipple even harder. “Y-Yes, I understand!”

“Good boy,” Changkyun coos again, soft and sweet, a sharp contrast to his actions. He lets go of the little bud under Hoseok’s shirt just to rub his thumb over it, soothing the tingle of pain there, and resumes moving his hips at the same time. Hoseok keens, and the younger man chuckles. “You want more, hyung?”

“Please,” he begs weakly.

Changkyun wishes he could see those beautiful eyes. He can hear it in how Hoseok’s voice keeps cracking, he’s tearing up. Part of him so desperately wants to pull that eye-mask off and toss it aside and stare down into his hyung’s sparkly tears as he impales himself on his big cock, but the rest of him finds this so fucking hot.

Hoseok can’t see him at all. He imagines what it’s like in Hoseok’s place, being teased and touched by a disembodied voice, seeing only darkness, all his other senses amplified, never knowing where the next sensation is coming from or even what it is. 

He resolves that they’ll just have to try this again sometime, and he wants to wear the mask then.

For now, he feels powerful, and he’s _relishing_ it. They both know that if he so wanted, Hoseok could easily overpower him. Hell, Hoseok could probably pick him up, spin him around, and toss him out the window with one hand. But that’s the point - he’s not doing that. He’s not even trying to overpower him, instead obeying every little order he’s given, and Changkyun would be lying if he said it didn’t give him a power trip. There’s so much he wants to do, so much he wants Hoseok to do, so much he just _wants_ , but he has to savour this. He’s wanted this for so long, it’d be a crime for him to just rush through it.

So he takes his time. He stops moving and ignores the way Hoseok starts whining, instead hunching over him to lean down and press a light kiss to his cheek. The feather touch of soft lips quiets Hoseok’s complaints, and he goes still as a rock under the younger man, breath catching in his throat as he feels Changkyun’s tongue licking at a stripe of saliva still on his face from their earlier kiss.

Slowly, Changkyun trails small kisses and even smaller licks along Hoseok’s jawline. He reaches his neck after the longest few seconds of their lives and places his lips over his jugular in a firmer kiss, just to feel his pulse under his mouth.

Hoseok breathes faster as Changkyun’s kisses become more prominent, the younger’s patience already beginning to wear thin. Before long, he’s mouthing eagerly at the side of Hoseok’s throat, groaning against his skin as he attacks his hyung’s neck. He knows he shouldn’t, but he latches onto one spot just under Hoseok’s adam’s apple and sucks noisily, pressing his teeth into his skin.

“Changkyun!” Hoseok gasps, voice breaking on a moan as Changkyun sucks a pretty bruise into his skin, coloring the spot a dark purple-red and marking him. 

It’s possessive and probably too much for their first time, especially when they have another concert in just two days, but that doesn’t matter to either of them right now, not when they’re both so hard they ache and so desperately want each other.

Changkyun doesn’t even think about it when he moves down to attach his mouth to the crook of Hoseok’s neck, biting and sucking at the junction of his throat and shoulder, bruising him there as well. He only gets more aggressive with it when Hoseok tips his head to the other side to make more room for him, growling against his skin before taking him up on that offer.

By the time he leans back from Hoseok’s neck, the lighter-haired man is a mess, panting and dazed, his neck covered in pretty marks that he’ll surely be embarrassed about the following day. Thankfully, he brought a couple turtlenecks to wear on their trip, though the stylists will certainly have a _time_ with this.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Changkyun moves on, easing his way down Hoseok’s body. He trails kisses as he goes, ghosting his lips over the exposed skin of Hoseok’s collarbone and the top of his chest, and he only pauses when his mouth meets the fabric of his shirt.

His gaze turns up to Hoseok’s partially covered face, and he slips one hand up to flick a finger over the clothed nipple he abused minutes ago. It draws a beautiful reaction from Hoseok, making him gasp and arch his back off the bed, pressing his chest up into the air as if dying for more stimulation to his sensitive nipples.

Changkyun is happy to provide. He leans down to meet Hoseok’s chest with his mouth, laving his tongue flat over hard bump of his nipple through his shirt. He drools purposely, soaking the thin white fabric with his spit as he wraps his lips around the bud and sucks.

Above him, Hoseok cries and yelps, shuddering every time Changkyun’s skilled tongue teases against his nipple. It brings absolute delight to the younger man as he feels Hoseok shake apart beneath his mouth from something as simple as having his nipples sucked on. He certainly makes a mental note to try it again later and see just how far he can push his sweet hyung.

He pulls himself off Hoseok’s tit, only to turn his attention to his other, so far ignored nipple. He fixes that in one smooth motion, rushing in to lap and kiss and suck at it as well. Again, it doesn’t take longer than a few seconds of the rough, sloppy treatment for Hoseok to get worked up enough to where he’s gasping for air and just moaning Changkyun’s name.

It’s an adorably pathetic show of pleasure, and Changkyun wants more. He pinches Hoseok’s nipple between his teeth, cringing just slightly at how the wet fabric feels against his teeth. He bites just hard enough to make Hoseok squeak and beg, spitting out a breathy chant of, “Nononono!”

Changkyun releases his nipple then but keeps teasing his teeth against it as he continues his attack on his broad chest. He switches his focus between the two little points a few times, and his hand comes up each time to replace his mouth on the nipple he leaves, fingers pinching and twisting and tugging until he drags himself back over to continue his abuse.

He can tell when it becomes too much, once Hoseok’s chest is so sore and sensitive that he can no longer stand it. It becomes clear when Hoseok straight-out _sobs_ as he closes his mouth around his right nipple for the fifth or sixth time. It’s a loud, broken noise that satisfies a dark part of Changkyun, and he pulls back, licking his lips clean of spit as he admires his own work.

Two wet patches taint the white fabric of Hoseok’s shirt, directly over both of his nipples, which are now so red and swollen from Changkyun’s cruel mouth that they’re almost completely visible through his shirt. The sight makes him smirk, a twisted sense of delight coursing through him as he watches Hoseok’s chest heave, his eyes flicking between the two red bumps on his pecs.

“Let’s take this off,” he murmurs, pinching the front of Hoseok’s tank top and tugging at it. The bigger man nods with a dazed murmuring moan of agreement, and Changkyun pulls on his shoulders to make him sit up, planting himself on Hoseok’s lap. He guides his arms, making him raise them up above his head, and then grabs the bottom of his thin shirt and pulls it up and off.

It musses his hair and shifts the eye-mask, so after tossing the piece of clothing to the side and lowering Hoseok’s arms, Changkyun brings his hands up to straighten the mask and then brushes his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. The blond locks are so soft between his fingers, fresh and sweet-smelling from his earlier shower, and he thinks for a moment that he could really play with Hoseok’s hair forever.

“Hyung’s hair is so pretty,” he whispers, admiring the shiny strands while flirtily twisting one around his pointer finger. Hoseok’s cheeks color a slightly darker shade of red than they already are, and Changkyun smiles a little. “Hyung is pretty.”

“Thank you,” Hoseok whispers back.

Changkyun hums and threads his fingers through his hair again, shifting on his lap to press his still clothed self flush against Hoseok’s bare torso. “Hyung is a good boy,” he murmurs, catching the way Hoseok’s lips part to draw in a subtle deep breath. “You know that? You’re such a good, well-behaved boy.”

“T-Thank you,” Hoseok repeats, a little breathier this time.

“My perfect boy,” Changkyun murmurs and leans in to place the softest kiss to Hoseok’s mouth. He catches his plump bottom lip between his teeth and sucks at it just to hear Hoseok whimper. The cute noise makes him smirk, and he leans back, lapping at the red bitten skin of his lip.

“Isn’t that right?” he whispers into Hoseok’s mouth as he slots their lips together again, a slow and languid kiss that has Hoseok practically melting for him. He parts his lips against Hoseok’s and breathes in his soft pants and gasps and moans. “Hyung is mine?”

“Y-Yes,” Hoseok whines sweetly in a broken voice. “Hyung is yours.”

Changkyun rewards him by snaking one hand down between their bodies and _finally_ slipping his fingers past the waistband of his shorts. He lifts himself up off his hyung’s lap so he can tug his shorts down, just enough to allow his cock to spring free.

Hoseok breathes a sigh of relief into Changkyun’s waiting lips at finally having that tightness off his erection, only to squeak out a surprised moan when another tightness takes its place, Changkyun’s slim fingers wrapping around his shaft.

“Like I thought, hyung is so _big_ ,” Changkyun murmurs, warm breath fanning over Hoseok’s open lips. He presses one more kiss to his mouth before leaning back and looking down at the cock in his hand. 

The head is shiny and wet with precum already, and when he drags his hand down and back up the shaft in one long, slow stroke, another bead of the clear fluid drools from his slit. Changkyun makes a satisfied noise at the erotic sight and taps his finger lightly against Hoseok’s tip, smirking when his body jerks at the light stimulation to that sensitive spot.

“So wet already,” he comments, tapping his tip again to make him jump before rubbing his finger over the head in one smooth motion, smearing his precum around. It makes Hoseok moan, and Changkyun is quick to swallow down the precious noise, pressing his lips over Hoseok’s.

He shoves his tongue into Hoseok’s mouth and licks around hungrily while cupping his palm over the head of his cock. He rubs and smears the fluids there until his palm feels slick and then starts jerking him off. He keeps his pace slow, lazily stroking his shaft up and down, squeezing his fingers tight just under the sensitive head every upward stroke.

It drives Hoseok crazy, only taking a few pumps before he’s pulling back from the kiss to cry, “P-Please! Please, I-” his hips buck up into Changkyun’s fist on their own accord, another moan leaving his lips to be inhaled by the younger man when he feels deft fingers teasing his slit. “Chan- Changkyun, _please_ , I’ll be good, I- I need more, please!”

“How cute, begging for more,” Changkyun coos. He’s on Hoseok’s lips again a second later, and just as fast, Hoseok is leaning back again to continue whimpering pathetic pleas for more. The younger clicks his tongue at that and lifts his free hand to take hold of Hoseok’s hair, tangling his fingers in those soft strands before twisting, holding on tight enough to make Hoseok yelp.

At the same time, he squeezes the base of his cock tight, and Hoseok sobs another beautifully broken moan.

“What do you want more of, huh?” he whispers, brushing his lips against Hoseok’s before roughly jerking his head back. All the air is stolen from Hoseok’s lungs at that, and though his neck aches at the sharp angle, he moans, low and throaty. Changkyun smirks and moves to kiss and nip at his jawline, ordering quietly against his skin, “Tell me what hyung wants.”

“I-” he breathes in, voice a bit strained. “I want more of you, p-please.”

Changkyun is quick to please. He doesn’t wait another second, this moment having been on his mind since he first saw Hoseok lying there in bed. He shoves him down onto his back and tears his shorts off, tossing them aside to be forgotten until the morning. Then he shifts and pushes Hoseok’s thighs apart so he can settle between them, lying on his stomach. 

The man stammers a bit, asking something along the lines of “what are you doing?” but it all falls on deaf ears, Changkyun one-track sex-crazed mind making a return.

Eyes on the prize, he scoots up closer between Hoseok’s legs and brings both hands up to wrap his fingers around his thick shaft. He holds it there, admiring how intimidating the length’s size is, wondering briefly if he can even handle it, before leaning in and swallowing it down.

Hoseok cries out above him as he takes in as much as he can in one motion, ignoring the grand ache in his jaw as he sinks down until he feels the head at the back of his tongue. He has to take it slow now, so being careful to not make himself gag and preemptively choke, he starts bobbing his head.

The drag of Hoseok’s heavy cock back and forth over his tongue is mind-numbingly delicious, and his eyes nearly roll back every time he feels it tickle the back of his tongue. His mouth feels so full, jaw stretched to its limits, the thick heat of Hoseok’s cock consuming all his senses.

Hoseok is enjoying it just as much, each time Changkyun sinks down on his shaft making him let out all sorts of cute noises, squeaks and gasps that Changkyun wishes he could catch on his tongue.

It doesn’t take long before Changkyun is drooling around him, his spit sliding down his shaft and wetting the neatly trimmed black hair around the base. He pulls off with a wet, lewd pop and quickly silences Hoseok’s complaining whine by mouthing and sucking at the head. Testing the waters, he teases his tongue against the slit, and the way Hoseok’s hips jerk up, his muscles tensing all of a sudden as he cries out, tells him all he needs to know.

He sucks noisily at the head, lapping at it like it’s a lollipop, purposely making the most obscene slurping noises he can as he wraps his lips around it and bobs his head a few times. He flicks his tongue against the slit again, and Hoseok nearly loses it, sobbing Changkyun’s name over and over like a mantra.

His hands are shaking, gripping the sheets tight to keep himself from taking hold of Changkyun’s hair instead. Changkyun only notices when he glances up through his eyelashes and catches sight of his white knuckles.

He pulls off his cock again and reaches up to take hold of one of Hoseok’s hands. “Here,” he murmurs, panting as he guides his hand to his hair. It takes Hoseok a moment to realize what he’s saying, but as soon as he does, both his hands are tangled in Changkyun’s hair, holding on tight as he whines for more.

Changkyun smiles and huffs a chuckle but complies, easily taking his cock into his mouth again. He starts up the same pace as before, sucking and moaning around the mouthful of hard flesh, appreciating how it feels and Hoseok’s sweet sounds.

But then his pace is suddenly broken- no, _shattered_ by Hoseok pushing his head down.

It catches him off guard, and he sputters around Hoseok’s cock, choking as it’s forced down his throat. He tears up immediately, and he can feel his dick throbbing even harder in his underwear, wetting the fabric clinging annoyingly around his erection even more with precum.

Hoseok doesn’t let up though. In fact, he keeps pushing until his pubes tickle Changkyun’s lips, and only then, with his cock buried down the tight, wet heat of Changkyun’s throat, does he stop. 

It’s like Changkyun can feel his brain melting, all his senses dedicated to savouring the moment. He tastes Hoseok, he smells Hoseok, he feels Hoseok, he sees him, he hears him, he’s _everywhere_. Everything in this moment, it’s just all Hoseok. It’d make Changkyun feel all dreamy and lovey-dovey if not for the fact that his throat is currently stuffed with a cock so thick he can’t even breathe. 

He really feels like his brain is melting, and when he recognizes the feeling of something wet and hot streaking down his cheeks, he wonders if it’s his overheated mind escaping its confines. But then he blinks and realizes, oh, he’s crying.

And somehow that only turns him on even more.

But right as he’s beginning to really lose himself, Hoseok grips his hair tight and pulls him off his cock, the huge thing leaving his mouth with another filthy pop. Right away, he gasps desperately for air, inhaling a lungful and a half before breaking into a coughing fit as he breathes out, his body shaking and trembling with the force of the coughs.

“I-I’m sorry, fuck,” Hoseok stutters above him, sounding genuinely apologetic and even a little panicked. Changkyun can barely hear him over the sound of himself hacking a lung up, but still. “I-It felt so good, I just- I wasn’t thinking, I-I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Changkyun responds weakly, and, fuck, his voice is already so wrecked from the abuse, throat scratchy and sore. Plus, his jaw aches as he stretches it, and he silently curses Hoseok’s cock for being so big. 

But no matter how his voice is certainly ruined for the next few days or how bad his jaw hurts, his mouth and throat already feel so terribly empty, and he craves that full sensation again. He itches to just dive back in and take his cock down his throat again, do it over and over until Hoseok cums for him, coats the inside of his throat with his thick load and forces him to swallow every last drop.

He’s really about to do it when Hoseok whispers, “I want your ass, please.”

It’s then that Changkyun realizes he really helpless. Anything his hyung asks for, he’ll give it to him, because within the next couple minutes, he’s leapt from the bed to strip all his clothes off, grabbed the lube from his suitcase, and hurried back to perch himself atop Hoseok’s hips like before, little bottle of clear gel in hand.

He pops the cap open with his thumb, and Hoseok jumps a little at the sharp noise. The reaction amusing Changkyun, who pauses to smooth his free hand over Hoseok’s broad chest, cooing at him, “It’s the lube, don’t worry.”

Hoseok worries his pretty lip between his teeth for a second before asking, “Can I finger you?”

As if Changkyun would say no. He does take the opportunity to tease though, humming in mock thought as he gazes down at Hoseok’s hands, which the older man now holds clutched up to his chest like little paws, as if he could get more adorable. He reaches down and takes hold of one, weaving their fingers together and admiring how much thicker Hoseok’s are.

“Say please,” he orders softly. “Bad-mannered boys don’t get treats,” he murmurs, pulling Hoseok’s hand up to kiss his knuckles.

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok whispers and gasps lightly when Changkyun nips at his knuckle. “P-Please. Please, can I finger you?”

“How many are you going to shove inside me, hyung?” Changkyun asks, slipping his hand from Hoseok’s grip to hold onto his wrist instead. He trails a slow lick from the heel of Hoseok’s palm all the way up to his middle finger, sucking the tip into his mouth for a moment with a soft moan.

Hoseok moans with him, his hard cock throbbing at full attention. “T-Three? Would three be okay?”

Three of _these_ fingers in his ass, Changkyun’s brain informs him, and breathing proves much more difficult all of a sudden. He draws a deep breath and nods his head before remembering Hoseok can’t see him. “Three’s perfect.”

He takes a couple moments to help blindfolded Hoseok get his fingers slicked up, squirting the lube over the thick digits before stroking them similarly to how he’d done to his cock. It makes Hoseok moan just as lewdly, much to Changkyun’s delight, and once it’s done, he drops the bottle of lube aside and takes hold of Hoseok’s wrist again.

“Here,” he whispers, guiding Hoseok’s hand back behind him. He leans down, pressing his bare chest to Hoseok’s and kissing at his neck while Hoseok trails wet fingers over the soft swell of his ass cheek. He shivers when Hoseok finally finds his entrance, the older man immediately poking at the tight pucker with his middle finger. “Please, hyung.”

“Okay,” Hoseok whispers back, but he still takes his time. He rubs and teases his finger over Changkyun’s entrance, smearing the lube there until his hole is shiny and slick, the chilly air of the hotel room against his exposed and now wet privates making him shiver again. 

He’s just about to whine again when Hoseok plunges his finger into him, sinking it in to the last knuckle without so much as a warning.

It tears a high gasp from his lips, his eyes snapping open wide, and he arches against Hoseok’s solid form, moaning at the slight sting that comes with being stretched open. “O-Oh fuck, hyung.”

Hoseok begins to move his finger after giving Changkyun a moment of rest, and every slow drag out and plunge back in serves to slushify his brain all over again. Before long, he's just mindlessly mouthing at Hoseok’s throat, panting against the hickey under his lips while Hoseok fucks him slow and steady with his longest finger.

“More?” Hoseok whispers, and Changkyun moans his affirmation. A second finger nudges in alongside the first then, and Changkyun’s voice cracks on another cry when both sink into him all the way.

His own fingers work well enough, but Hoseok’s are incredible. Thicker than his own, perhaps a bit longer too, and they move so expertly, crooking and rubbing against all those spots inside that drive him wild. The blunt tips of the two digits curl just right at that exact moment to dig directly against Changkyun’s prostate, and he lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal at the pleasure that shoots through him.

Hoseok chuckles beneath him and keeps working his fingers in and out of him just like that, pressing into that sensitive bundle of nerves every smooth thrust. “There, Kyun?” he whispers under Changkyun’s breathy noises. “Is hyung hitting the spot?”

“Yes, fuck,” he replies in a gasp, and when Hoseok responds with another cute, cheeky chuckle, he feels a surge of frustration. _He’s_ supposed to be in the lead here, he reminds himself, but then Hoseok’s fingers rub just right against his prostate, and he absolutely melts all over again.

He moans shamelessly into Hoseok’s ear when another deliciously thick finger finally breaches him, the other two pulling out to the tips before sinking back in with the third right alongside them. He’s stretched almost painfully open, and he just starts to whimper about it when Hoseok’s free hand finds his chin, turning his head so the older man can slot their lips together.

Compared to how viciously Changkyun kissed earlier, devouring his mouth like a hungry beast, now he’s more like a weak little kitten in Hoseok’s grip, mewling into the kiss when his hyung’s tongue pushes past his lips. It’s a snail’s pace kiss, painfully slow, Hoseok taking his sweet, sweet time chipping away at Changkyun’s remaining strength with his explorative tongue.

As all the fight is gradually drained out of him by Hoseok’s lips, he relaxes, and he can feel his muscles loosening around his fingers. Hoseok immediately takes advantage of his lowered guards to start moving the digits inside him, short little jerks of his hand back and forth between his cheeks, only pulling out no more than half an inch each thrust. His perfect fingers brush right over Changkyun’s prostate every time they press into him, and the subtle shocks of pleasure are enough to have him drooling against Hoseok’s lips.

They keep it up just like that for minutes longer, Hoseok’s fingers never leaving Changkyun’s ass any further than his middle knuckles, and as wonderful as it all feels, Changkyun needs more.

He makes it clear when he feels his orgasm starting to build, whining into the kiss Hoseok has captured him once again with. The noise makes Hoseok break the kiss, and Changkyun pants against his lips, “I- I really want to cum just from your cock inside me, hyung.”

The absolutely salacious moan that falls from Hoseok’s lips is enough to tell him he wants that too, and they work together to make it happen. As soon as Hoseok’s fingers slip free from his ass, shiny and wet with the remaining lube, Changkyun reaches over to grab the bottle he had dropped so carelessly onto the mattress.

He flicks the lid open, pours a generous amount onto his palm, so much that it leaks between his fingers and drips onto Hoseok’s sculpted stomach, and then he finally reaches down to take Hoseok’s sizeable erection into his hand. He gives his cock a few tugs, stroking him from head to base and back to ensure every inch is slick and wet.

Once he’s satisfied, he glances up to find Hoseok biting his lip and gripping the pillow under his head like his life depends on it. It’s actually a somewhat cute sight, and he ends up smiling to himself as he wipes his hand clean on the sheets beside Hoseok’s waist.

“Nice and wet now, hyung,” he whispers, and he watches as Hoseok shivers again at that one syllable word, an adorable reaction that he’ll never get tired of. For now though, he has more pressing matters in mind, one of which being the hard rod of flesh that glides between his cheeks as he settles down atop Hoseok’s hips.

He begins moving slowly, just as he had done before when they were both clothed, and it feels so much better like this. Twin moans leave their lips as Hoseok’s cock rubs against his hole, smearing lube between his cheeks and over his entrance. It’s an absolutely addictive sensation, but he _still_ wants more.

Hoseok isn’t much better, aching to just fuck up into his bandmate, but he holds on for Changkyun’s sake, not wanting to push him again. His hands come up to hold onto Changkyun’s thighs when he feels the smaller boy lift up off his hips to position over his erect cock. It feels odd to not have Changkyun’s constant warmth against him, but he holds his tongue, knowing he’ll get something even better in just a few moments.

And, consistent with what both of them have learned tonight, Changkyun is more than happy to give his hyung exactly what he wants.

He holds onto the base of Hoseok’s thick cock with one hand, fingers wrapped tight around his girth, and then he gradually lowers himself down. A gasp rips itself from his throat when the head breaches him, pressing inside past his muscles, and he pauses for just a short second before sinking down further onto Hoseok’s cock.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Hoseok groans as he feels his cock get slowly swallowed up by Changkyun’s heat. Despite being prepared so thoroughly, his velvety walls still hug tight around the intruding cock, the fit so snug that both of them have to stop for breathers multiple times.

It takes minutes upon minutes, but once Changkyun is finally seated completely on Hoseok’s dick, his ass pressed against the older man’s hips, they both realize the wait and effort was _so_ worth it.

Changkyun feels fuller than he’s ever felt before, Hoseok’s member stretching him open further than even his favorite dildo back home. There is that pesky sting of pain that comes with being fucked open by the dick of a god, but it’s still so fucking good. Even with the hurt, it’s good enough to make his head loll back as he moans, his limbs feeling all weak like jello, his brain reduced to nothing more than mush once again, all just from having Hoseok’s cock shoved inside him.

Hoseok fills him in the most perfect ways, his cock feeling like it was molded by the kindest of cupids specifically for Changkyun to sit on. It’s so good, it numbs his senses until all he can focus on is that giant thing pressing against his inner walls, filling him out so completely that he can feel every time it throbs with the need for release. 

The thought of that, of Hoseok spilling his load inside him, it breathes life to a new need inside Changkyun and makes his own dick twitch between his thighs. Now that he has Hoseok’s cock, he needs his cum. He needs to feel it inside him, that liquid heat coating his walls, flooding his insides, so much and so thick that when he stands afterwards, it drools out of him like the spit from his lips.

He wants to be ruined, made a mess of, and he wants Hoseok to do it. He _needs_ Hoseok to do it.

New goal in mind, Changkyun begins moving. He starts out slow and steady, just gently rocking his hips back and forth to coax a few gasps and moans from the man beneath him. It even draws a few noises out of himself as well, but this is certainly not his preferred pace.

No, he likes it faster and harder. He _needs_ it faster and harder. And what can Hoseok do but lie there and take it?

Changkyun bites his bottom lip and places his hands flat against Hoseok’s chest for balance before drawing his hips up high off his cock, stopping as just the head is inside him. Hoseok whimpers and whines at the mere suggestion of Changkyun pulling off completely, fearful of losing that addictive warmth that had swallowed him down, but Changkyun fixes those cute little noises in a heartbeat, dropping back down hard.

Hoseok moans loudly when their hips meet, and he remains just as loud as Changkyun keeps that hard pace up. Their hips slap with each time Changkyun bounces on his cock, the sound only adding to the absolutely filthy chorus of their matching moans coloring the air of their room.

By now, their neighbors _must_ know what’s going on, but neither of them care if Kihyun scolds them the next day or if Minhyuk teases them nonstop. For now at least, they’re merely focused on each other, Hoseok on how Changkyun feels wrapped around his cock and Changkyun on how Hoseok has him stuffed full to nearly bursting.

It’s mind-numbingly good, and Changkyun can feel the common sense leaving his brain a little more every time he fucks himself down on Hoseok’s cock. He drools on himself while chasing his and Hoseok’s high, saliva wetting his chin and sliding down his throat as he takes Hoseok’s cock over and over again, that hard flesh stroking spots inside him never touched before.

He angles his hips just right on one particular drop, and the feeling of the blunt cockhead driving directly into his prostate makes his whole body jerk and his back arch, the pleasure making him choke on a broken cry of Hoseok’s name.

“Oh- oh, god,” he sobs, and more lewd cries fall past his lips as he continues moving as much as his shaking thighs will allow. Part of him wants to collapse and beg Hoseok to fuck him, wants Hoseok to push him over and take complete control, because this pace just _isn't hard enough._

As much of a “cock expert” Changkyun considers himself, he’s having trouble in the moment. It’s difficult to focus and control his body in the just perfect way when he’s got a dick as big as Hoseok’s scrambling his insides. Hell, it’s hard enough for him to even remember to breathe right now between all the pathetic, involuntary noises that keep leaving his lips.

Eventually, it just becomes too much. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t find that sweet spot again, and he has to stop, making a frustrated noise as he settles atop Hoseok’s hips.

“Hyuuung,” he whines, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, his eyes stinging with unshed tears of dissatisfaction. Hoseok’s big hands come up to rub at his hips, thumbs pressing and massaging small circles into his skin, and the soothing touch draws a soft sigh from his lips.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok whispers, and Changkyun answers with another little whimper.

“I want more,” he murmurs back. Before Hoseok can say anything in return, Changkyun brings his hands up to hook his thumbs under the band of the older man’s eye-mask. He pulls it up, and Hoseok visibly flinches when his eyes are exposed to the bright hotel lights, squinting and shying down under Changkyun’s shadow.

Changkyun tosses the mask aside to be forgotten, just like their discarded clothes on the floor, and then takes Hoseok’s face in his hands. He cups his cheeks as he leans down and lays his lips over Hoseok’s in a slow but heated kiss, moaning into Hoseok’s easily opened mouth. Their tongues meet in a small tussle, and Changkyun coaxes Hoseok’s into action with soft licks, mewling into the kiss when he finally gets the message and takes control.

His grip becomes a little firmer on Changkyun’s hips, and he eagerly explores Changkyun’s mouth with his tongue, just as the younger had done to him before. One drag of that ticklish tongue over the roof of his mouth is all it takes to have Changkyun giving in completely and totally, going limp atop Hoseok and merely moaning as he lets him do whatever he wants with his mouth.

He only pulls back when Hoseok brings one hand up to tug gently at his hair, a silent message to do so. He looks down into Hoseok’s eyes then for the first time of the night, and suddenly, he feels something new.

Butterflies stir in his stomach as their eyes meet. Hoseok looks about as fucked out as Changkyun feels, his eyes glossy and eyelashes wet with tears, his lips red and swollen from all the kissing and biting Changkyun has put them through, an adorable flush coloring his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and even the tips of his ears. His breath comes out in soft huffs as he stares up at Changkyun through those pretty teary eyes, saliva-slicked lips parted as he tries to catch his breath from the brief but intense kiss.

“What do you want more of?” Hoseok whispers between quiet pants, voice low and husky in a way that sends shivers down Changkyun’s spine.

“You,” he answers and grinds his ass down on Hoseok’s cock to get his point across, both them moaning at the movement. “I-I want you to fuck me.”

That’s all the convincing it takes.

Hoseok takes hold of Changkyun’s hips again and flips them over in one motion, shoving Changkyun down into the bed and leaning over him. His thick arms cage Changkyun against the mattress, and the younger man feels so, so small beneath him, that sense of power he had earlier completely dissipating at the show of strength from his hyung.

Hoseok eases his cock out of Changkyun, ignoring his complaints and pleads, and quickly shuts him up by manhandling him into a more comfortable position. He easily pushes him up on the bed until his head rests on a pillow and then grabs the extra pillow from where it rests against the headboard, scooping Changkyun’s ass up and lifting his hips off the bed with one hand to slip the pillow into place underneath him. 

The plush feels comfortable under his ass, but he still aches to get Hoseok inside him again. He makes it clear by lifting his legs to hook them around Hoseok’s hips and drag him closer, pressing the heels of his feet against his lower back to pull him flush against his body.

“Fuck me,” he begs softly.

Hoseok answers by leaning down to kiss him yet again, locking their lips together in another passionate exchange of saliva. As their mouths move together in the heated connection, Hoseok slips one hand down between their bodies to hold his cock. He presses his hips forward and ever so slowly sinks into Changkyun again.

The glide is smooth thanks to all the lube still coating Hoseok’s cock and Changkyun’s hole, but the feeling of being stretched open again makes Changkyun gasps against Hoseok’s lips. His eyelids flutter closed as he’s filled up just as perfectly as before, and he lifts his arms to blindly cling to the larger frame of the man leaning over him, one hand landing on Hoseok’s bicep while the other grips his shoulder. He holds on tight, whimpering as Hoseok pushes in to the hilt, only stopping once he’s buried balls-deep inside him.

“Fuck,” Hoseok whispers against his lips, voice the slightest bit strained and breathy, clearly affected just as much as Changkyun. He rests for just a moment before easing his hips back, the drag of his thick cock against Changkyun’s walls making the dark-haired boy keen needily.

Changkyun’s barely able to get out a raspy cry of “please!” before Hoseok is pushing back in all too fast. He picks up a cruel pace right away, slamming into Changkyun over and over, his hips slapping noisily against Changkyun’s ass every time he bottoms out. Each thrust punches a high moan from Changkyun’s lips, little cries of “ah- ah- ah-!” all he’s able to voice while his hyung fucks him.

It’s perfect, exactly what he was craving. Hoseok’s movements are frantic and rushed as he chases pleasure, his hips smacking so hard against Changkyun’s ass that it nearly hurts, and when one particular thrust shoves his cock directly against Changkyun’s prostate, it gets even better.

He arches off the bed and sobs as Hoseok begins mercilessly fucking into his sweet spot over and over again, hitting it in the exact way he wanted earlier but couldn’t achieve on his own. It robs him of all his senses, any coherent thoughts going straight out the window as he sputters and chants, “T-There! There, there, hyung!”

Hoseok groans above him, one big hand coming up to curl around Changkyun’s throat. He doesn’t put any pressure or squeezes in the slightest bit, he just holds it there, but even just that melts Changkyun even more, the subtlest show of dominance that has his orgasm building like hot lava in his abdomen.

“I-I’m-” he gasps, “I’m gonna- oh, god, hyung-”

“Me too,” Hoseok huffs out. “W-Where- should I pull out, Kyun?”

Changkyun’s voice immediately breaks on a whine, and he tightens his legs around Hoseok’s waist, shaking his head frantically. “No! Nonono, please, ple- _ahh!_ -please, inside,” he babbles dumbly, fingers scrambling to hold onto Hoseok even tighter, as if he fears he may pull away from him completely. “P-Please, please, inside, hyung, cum inside me, _fucking_ -”

Hoseok has to shut him up by shoving his tongue down Changkyun’s throat. He brings his hands down to cup them under Changkyun’s knees and pushes his legs up higher, nearly to his chest, as he lays his body over him. It puts a strain on Changkyun’s muscles, but the ache is worth it, as Hoseok’s delicious cock sinks even deeper inside him.

He moans around Hoseok’s invading tongue, and he can feel himself getting that much closer with each time the older man’s cock plows into him, the pace much slower now but just as hard, each thrust pushing him up an inch on the bed. He hugs him tight and claws at his back as he scrambles to hold on, desperate to keep himself grounded and sane, otherwise he fears Hoseok’s cock might actually drive him crazy.

One hand moves up to grip the back of Hoseok’s hair, and they kiss a few moments longer before parting to catch their breath.

Hoseok moans a little breathless curse when he sees the teary-eyed face of the man below him, and acting on a sudden impulse of his own, he dives down to mouth at the side of Changkyun’s neck. The kisses are open-mouth and sloppy, and Changkyun invites him to do more, tilting his head to the side with a cute moan. Hoseok accepts and latches onto his neck, sinking his teeth in before sucking harshly at his skin.

Changkyun can feel the bruise forming under Hoseok’s lips, and the spot throbs painfully and aches when he pulls back, just to go back to attacking Changkyun’s mouth instead. He grips Hoseok’s hair tight and squeaks against his mouth when he feels his cock hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside him once again.

Hoseok leans back then, pausing his thrusts as he straightens back up. He guides Changkyun’s aching legs with shockingly gentle hands to hook his ankles over his shoulders, and once they’re positioned, he begins moving again. His fingers press hard enough into the flesh of Changkyun’s thighs to leave bruises as he fucks into him, gradually building up speed until he’s pounding into him.

The headboard bangs against the wall with every thrust, and Changkyun’s cries ring out as he throws his head back into the soft pillow. He’s so, so close, teetering on the very edge of his orgasm, his drooling cock slapping wetly against his tummy and leaving a sticky mess of precum over his tight muscles. He itches to reach down and take hold of his poor, untouched dick, knowing he could give himself just a few tugs and be sent spiralling into pleasure, but just as he reaches for it, Hoseok’s hand shoots down and catches his wrist.

“No,” Hoseok pants, staring down at him with hungry, half-lidded eyes, and where Changkyun once felt like the predator, he now feels like the prey, weak and helpless underneath the big beast towering over him. Hoseok’s fingers tightening around his wrist only deepens that sensation of vulnerability.

“You said you wanted to cum just from hyung’s cock, right?” Hoseok asks in a low voice, and as realization dawns over Changkyun, he shudders and moans.

“God, f-fuck, _yes_.”

“That’s what you’re going to do then.”

And just like that, Hoseok moves his hand from Changkyun’s wrist to interlock their fingers instead, then he shifts on his knees and continues fucking into him at a greedy, impatient pace, this time plunging into him towards that specific spot he’s now become very familiar with.

The shock of intense pleasure that strikes through Changkyun arches his back and tears a loud moan from his lips, and just a few thrusts later, his punched out cries melt into a desperate scream of Hoseok’s name as his orgasm crashes over him like the wave of an angry ocean. His whole body trembles and shudders, and he twists the sheets in a death grip in his free hand, his other hand gripping Hoseok’s just as tight, nails no doubt biting crescents into his skin. He colors his own tummy white with his cum, his cock twitching as it shoots ropes the thick pearly release over his skin.

It just takes a few more seconds before Hoseok follows him, the sensation of Changkyun’s hot muscles clenching around his cock like a vice enough to push him over the edge. He buries himself inside the younger man one more time before spilling inside him with a throaty drawn-out moan, slowly fucking him through both of their climaxes before his hips stutter to a stop when it becomes too much stimulation.

He all but collapses on top of Changkyun, falling over him and burying his face into the crook of Changkyun’s neck. Their chests heave together as they pant each other’s air, their fingers still weaved together, Changkyun’s spent cock trapped between their stomachs while Hoseok’s slowly softens inside him.

It’s silent for a while, just their heartbeats and harsh breathing filling the air around them, and then they hear it -

“SHUT THE FUCK UP,” comes Kihyun’s voice from the neighboring room, and he bangs his fist against the wall behind the headboard for emphasis.

It startles Hoseok enough to make him jump, and he looks up at the wall with wide eyes while Changkyun tips his head to glare in that direction, hoping the older man can feel his irritation through the wall. Then they look at each other, eyes meeting yet again, and it’s quiet a moment longer before Hoseok grins.

The dopey expression makes Changkyun break into a fit of giggles, and Hoseok quickly joins in, the two of them laughing softly together. 

Hoseok leans down with a smile on his face and rubs his nose lovingly against Changkyun’s, murmuring, “You’re cute, Kyun.”

Changkyun hums in response and tips his head up to catch Hoseok’s lips in a brief kiss, much purer and innocent than the ones before it. When they part, he smiles a little and whispers back, “So are you, hyung.”

Hoseok’s grin only widens, and he puts all his weight down on Changkyun again, the younger man responding with a small “oof.” Hoseok leans down to nuzzle and kiss at the hickey coloring Changkyun’s neck, letting out a satisfied sigh at his own work. “That was amazing.”

“It was,” Changkyun mumbles, and he tries to not think about the bashful blush or butterflies blooming in his stomach once more as he feels Hoseok’s free hand begin to wander up his waist, fingers massaging into his side. To distract himself from those fresh emotions, he wraps his legs around Hoseok’s hips again and tips his head to whisper into his ear, “Wanna go again?”

He purposely clenches down on Hoseok’s cock still inside him, and Hoseok responds with a soft moan before grinding his hips forward, his soft cock stirring the mess of thick cum inside Changkyun. The younger man gasps, and Hoseok silences him with another hot and heavy kiss, just barely flicking his tongue in past his lips before leaning back to look down at him with a quirk of his lips.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> phew i did it, my second smut  
> no i didnt proofread it,,  
> i should be working on other things rn but wonkyun was calling to me
> 
> twitter: [longerassride](https://twitter.com/longerassride)  
> cc: [catsbyy](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
